1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor package, an electronic device, and an electronic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic systems and devices, the demand for electronic components free from electromagnetic waves has increased. For example, electromagnetic waves generated by portable devices, such as hand-held phones or mobile phones, may detrimentally affect the human body and/or generate electromagnetic interference (EMI) that causes malfunctions in internal semiconductor chips and/or degrades the receiving sensitivity of antennas.
Conventional techniques for reducing EMI include covering a plurality of electrical components with a single shielding, usually consisting of a single layer shielding layer. However, conventional shielding techniques do not sufficiently inhibit near-field EMI existing between by a plurality of devices.